The Delectable Scent
by WonderFuuandMisaki
Summary: AU At the DoM Harry kills Bellatrix Lestrange and joins the dark as he can no longer return to the light. He is put in Greyback's custody and it leads both of them discovering feelings they never they possessed. Slash.
1. Captured

"You've got to mean it. She killed him." Voldemort's voice slithered into Harry's ear, "You know the spell Harry. Do it."

Harry contemplated everything for a moment. Bellatrix had killed Sirius. If Harry killed Bellatrix, Voldemort would kill him. Voldemort would kill him even if he didn't kill Bellatrix. Why not kill Bellatrix? It all ended up the same way. He gets killed by Voldemort and he goes to where Sirius is.

"_Avada Kedavra," _Harry murmured almost inaudibly. A green jet of light shot out of his wand at Bellatrix and hit her square in the chest. She hissed in pain for a moment, then fell over backwards, dead. He had killed her. Now, on to Sirius. "I'm ready to die." he said turning to face Voldemort who just laughed. His laugh sounded almost human and then suddenly he stopped, Dumbledore stepping out of the fire.

"I am not going to kill you Harry Potter. No, I am going to take you with me." he pushed Harry backwards and Harry fell over behind Voldemort.

Dumbledore looked grave, "It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The aurors are on their way." Voldemort laughed again, this time less human though. He grabbed Harry by a shoulder, pulled him up, and swiftly apparated into the room Harry had just been in. Dumbledore soon followed suit. The battle was over now, the light side had won, just barely. The Death Eaters were standing on one side of the room while the light was on the other half. They just stood there, their wands out, watching the three apparate in.

Lupin looked at Harry in alarm, as did most other order members. The Death Eaters, once again, just stood there watching. No discernable looks on their features, just contemplation. Finally, Voldemort spoke, "My friends, we must be going now. No one will be punished for the loss of the prophecy, for I have aquired a much grander prize. Let us take our leave, and I shall explain back at headquarters." the Death Eaters nodded and while Harry tried to escape Voldemort's grip, Dumbledore moved over to the light side.

"Let go! Let go of me!" Harry shouted. Voldemort laughed again. Like a human. The order just stared in disbelief that Voldemort could make a noise like that. The Death Eaters did the same. After a moment of silence from all and squirming from Harry, the Death Eaters began to disapparate. Voldemort faced the light side once again and addressed everyone, "I am taking Harry Potter, much to his protest." he paused as Harry wriggled to get free but couldn't, "Do not look for him or me. I assure you, you will get killed." he smirked, "Not that I would mind. I'm afraid, now, I must bid you farewell. Good-bye." he said and started to dissapparate, Harry struggling the entire time. But suddenly, they weren't in the Department of Mysteries anymore, they were in a dimly lit room. Harry looked around silently, Voldemort's hand still on his shoulder. The walls were a grey stone of some sort, the ceiling and floor too. A throne - or what looked like a throne - was stationed at the end of the small room. The Death Eaters had formed a circle around he and the Dark Lord, the circle coming to completion at the throne. Harry noticed that there were far more Death Eaters than there had been before. He concluded that they must have been called by Voldemort for this little 'meeting'. Speaking of Voldemort, he removed his hand from Harry's shoulder, and sat down in the throne telling Harry to stay where he was. Harry obeyed, he didn't want to be close to any one of these people and the center of the circle was seemingly the farthest he could get from them.

"My Lord," one Death Eater began, "Why have you not killed the whelp?" Voldemort growled and the man shrunk back a little. Apparently Voldemort ruled with an iron fist, though this didn't surprise Harry much, it was interesting to watch. He seemed to get kinder after the outburst though.

"I have not killed Harry," Harry scoffed under his breath. Voldemort and he were on a first name basis apparently, "because I no longer wish to do so." Gasps flooded the room. "He has proven himself - ah what's the word - worthy? No, not the right word, but it will do I suppose. Anyway, he has proven a great deal tonight and I have come to a decision." he paused for what Harry could only assume was dramtic effect, "I am going to have Harry join our cause."

Harry stiffened, "What?" his voice cracked. Him? A Death Eater? He was the boy-who-lived, not the-boy-who-lived-to-kill-for-fun. "But I don't want to kill people. It's...." he sighed, "It's breathtaking, and I mean that in a bad way. I don't enjoy it. You have to enjoy it to be a Death Eater, right?"

Voldemort laughed as if he were human yet again - it was getting really old by now - and turned to a Death Eater that was standing to his direct right, "You. You are one of my most loyal servants. Tell me, do you enjoy killing people? Or do only do so because I ask it of you?"

The Death Eater was silent for a moment and was stif as a board, but then he said in a silky monotone voice, "I do not enjoy it. I do so because you wish it, master." It was an answer designed to please the recipient, Harry thought. Well played Snape, well played.

"See Harry? You don't have to enjoy killing. I wasn't even going to make you a Death Eater. Not yet at least. I was going to do something much better. It's a good deal for you, I assure." Harry nodded and gestured him to go on, it was after all intriguing. "I will train you. I will teach you the most powerful spells, and the most deadly counter-curses and curses. I will have Severus here, since he was your old Professor, teach you potions. That and Defense are the only two needed subjects, anyways. Then, once we are finished, I will give you a choice. You can either join our cause, and enter my inner circle, or you can go free, back to your friends and family and precious Headmaster. How does that sound?" Voldemort's voice was steady. Somehow Harry knew he wasn't lying.

"That sounds....acceptable. I suppose I should be thanking you." Harry answered dryly. He wasn't looking forward to it, but it was better than dying.

The Dark Lord smirked, "Wonderful. I only ask one thing in return. You stay with one of my most trusted Death Eaters while I train you. I cannot afford you running off without proper education. That is the only arrangement I can think of that will work out for everyone. He or she, most likely he since there aren't many women Death Eaters, will be your guardian for this time. They will take care of you and you will do what they ask. A few chores, a few trivial tasks, whatever they see fit. Prehaps you'll even find a father in him. I think that sounds rather fair, don't you?" he asked.

Harry only nodded hesitantly, "I....I suppose. Who will I stay with?" Harry mustered up all of his courage. This was going to be the longest night of his life.

Voldemort looked contemplative for a moment, "Ah, yes. Perfect. I'll ask, just to make sure though." he murmured then continued more loudly, "Who here is willing to accept the role of Harry Potter's caretaker? There are no rules to what you may ask of him, by the way." at his last comment, several heads shot up and many people stepped forward and kneeled before their master's throne.

Before Voldemort could speak again Harry piped up, "No....no rules? What does that mean?"

Voldemort's expression hardened, "Nothing. Nothing at all. I will choose for you, since I don't think you would choose anyone." he turned his attentions back to his followers that sat at his feet. "Those of you who have stepped forward are as follows: Crabbe, Avery, Greyback, Malfoy, Snape. I am surprised by some of you. Snape? Malfoy? Greyback? Why do you all want Harry when you all hate him so, and you Fenrir have never really met the boy even." he eyed them carefully. "I will choose between you three. The ones I just named. State why you should have custody and I will choose accordingly."

Malfoy was the first to step forward, "My son goes to school with him and can provide friendship if the boy is in need of it. I own a manor, I make an amazingly large salary, my wife has just died and I require some company for my lonesome self. So many more reasons are hard to put into words but I have always found the boy and his antics a bit....amusing, for loss of a better word. Unfortunately, I raged at those times and did not have the control I have now. I can provide for him financialy, in shelter, etc. The list goes on and on." he waved a hand impudently. Harry snorted, as did Voldemort.

Snape was next. He had certainly surprised Harry by volunteering, "I have known the boy longest. I knew his father and mother. Having taught him for many years, I know what type of person he is and what he needs when he needs it. I also have a manor, a wealthy salary, and multiple homes, so I can best keep him hidden from Dumbledore if needed. I can provide all the things Malfoy can besides the son. From what I gather, Potter likes to spend time by himself anyways." Snape stood completely rigid, as if it were a matter of completely serious life or death.

Finally, and lastly, Greyback. Harry had heard stories about the werwolf from Remus. Greyback had turned him when he was a child. Why would he want Harry in HIS custody? "I will admit, I have never met the boy. As a werewolf, I would want to turn him. It will greatly increase his strength, stamina, and various other things. This will assist him greatly in life and his training. I can provide no famliy or friends, for my pack is dead, but I will try my best to spend time with him if he wishes. I can provide shelter of course, anywhere is shelter to a werewolf. Food and drink is easy, hunting. I can teach him hand to hand combat as well for if he finds himself without a wand, purely wizarding style of course. Financial....I am a pureblood with a very large vault at Gringotts with so much money in it he could live like a King for 4 lifetimes. I've heard stories about him, as I am sure he has about me, and he seems quite - interesting. Lastly, his scent is....different from any I have smelled before. Distinctly. It is vexing to know that there is a human who smells that...._delectible_. You know exactly what I mean by that master." he finished with a curt nod of his head and a small body incline that could only be a bow, though it did not look much like one.

Voldemort was smirking, "Oh the choices. I'm rethinking my choice at the start after hearing all this. Malfoy sounds best for company, Snape for history and teaching, and Greyback for training assistance and lycanthropy. Hmm...." he sat there for at least 10 minutes while the three men kneeled before him - their knees must have been killing them. Harry stood in the center of the circle still, unable to move. He couldn't imagine any of those men wanting to take care of him, and what was this about no rules? He sighed and Voldemort noticed. "Ah! Terribly sorry Harry. Didn't mean to keep you on edge, I just can't decide. What do you think, you'll have to live with one of them for at least 1 year, after all. Who would you choose?"

Harry froze, even more than before. "Uhmn....I don't like Malfoy's son Draco, no offense sir it's just that we never really got along. I mean Malfoy Sr. doesn't seem to bad himself. Snape is....Snape. We've always had hate waves going between us, but besides that he might be kind of nice, and I would like to know about my parents. I have known him longest, no matter how much I hated him, and then there's Greyback. He's a werewolf, and I don't have anything against that. I mean Remus is a werewolf, and he's great. I have heard the stories, and to be honest it's a bit frightening, but besides that lycanthropy sounds interesting. Although the transformation looks quite painful." he sounded thoughtful, unable to make up his own mind.

All eyes were on him as he made his decision. "I don't think I should be the one to choose but....if I have to, I guess Greyback. No offense to the other two of you. You both seem kind of nice which is more than I thought before, by a lot. It's just that....Greyback can help me with training, and I've always liked the idea of werewolves. It sounds kinda cool I guess. Besides....he uhmn...."

"Yes, Harry?" Voldemort asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"He smells nice." he coughed, "Like uhmn....I dunno, like whatever you wanna smell right at this moment he smells like it. It's weird, but cool. Why not go with the flow?" he tried to smile but only grinned awkwardly. He could feel all the eyes watching him, especially those of the werewolf, potions master, and Malfoy (an: had nothing to call Malfoy except snake lover and that sounds weird so yeah...).

"What an interesting choice, Harry. I approve though I may not have chosen him for your caretaker. Hmmm....you mentioned a scent though so perhaps you have made the correct choice. Well then, let's get down to business. You schedule is as follows." he smirked. A werewolf taking care of the boy-who-lived...what an interesting turn of events, to be sure.


	2. Scents and Mates

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all who have reviewed so far and all you people that are reading this. Thanks so much, you're all awesome. Here we go!**

Harry looked around him as he followed Greyback to their rooms. The man was silent and it unnerved Harry greatly. Maybe he should've chosen Snape after all, he thought idly.

Voldemort had explained his schedule and Harry had thought it to be quite fair if he was to truly learn the dark arts. He would train every morning except Sunday and Wednesday with Voldemort in the Dark Arts and on his odd days in the morning he would have various other apprenticeships with some Death Eaters (Charms with Malfoy or Potions with Snape, alternating each day) and then have lunch.

After lunch he would study the material of his next year at Hogwarts, and refresh his memory on what he'd already learned at school. After that he would have free time for the rest of the day and he would have access to Voldemort's private library, a large collection of books full of knowledge and many of them were even rare tomes. The rest of his time would be reserved for dinner and breakfast, as well as occasional outings in which he could buy his school supplies and the new clothes Malfoy said he desperately needed.

They finally came to a set of large, ornate double-doors at the end of a long corridor. Harry started out of his thoughts. "This wing is reserved for...creatures, with alliances with the Dark Lord," the werewolf stated, looking anywhere but Harry.

The youth nodded and Greyback grunted in acknowledgement, opening the giant doors easily and leading Harry inside, closing the doors behind them. Harry gulped, almost inaudibly. He was nervous, and he knew Greyback was very much aware of that fact.

The man pointed to a door near the corner, "That door leads to the bathroom, where you will shower and wash up. You can go before me at night, I don't usually go in until later on."

Harry nodded, relaxing a bit. He was surprised. He had heard Greyback was a ruthless murdered, but he was turning out to be tolerable, nice even.

Greyback gave Harry a little nudge towards an enormous wardrobe, "That's yours. It has some of my clothes in it right now. You can wear them until we buy you something proper."

At this point Harry looked around the room in earnest. He hadn't noticed it before, but the entire floor was covered in furs, and he wondered how they would feel on his bare feet. He couldn't help but notice however, that there was no bed on which to sleep. He looked curiously over at his new guardian who grunted, "We sleep on natural furs of large animals I have hunted. Our bed is in the corner."

Harry flushed to the tips of his ears. _Their _bed, meaning they would share. He looked over at the corner and saw a pile of lush-looking furs and pelts. They were spacious and he thought that they could easily share with room to spare. He sagged with relief and then quickly asked if he could go to sleep, it had been a long day after all.

"Of course. You don't have to ask. I am only your 'guardian' because I will be taking care of you and watching over your progress. Please feel free to act natural here, for this is your home now, and I hope you will think of it that way." Fenrir replied, placing a hand on Harry's arm. His touch was hot and Harry quickly pulled away, blushing.

"Thanks. I'll uh, be sure to try and act normally. Well good-night." Harry quickly grabbed some clothes, changed in the bathroom, and then lay down on the pile of furs, burrowing under a particularly large bear pelt. It was a bit cold, but better than nothing. He soon drifted off to sleep, completely unaware of Fenrir climbing in next to him.

...:~:......:~:...

Harry woke up to a strange feeling. The feeling of warmth. Turning ever so slightly, he realized he was in a spooning position. "W-what?" he sputtered out as the older man's eyes sprung open, as if he'd been awake the entire time.

Greyback was silent for a moment, then spoke softly, barely above a whisper, "Good morning Harry. I hope you slept well?"

Harry was quite surprised by his tender tone, but he carefully hid it. This couldn't be the same man that he'd heard stories of from Remus and the other Order members, but it was. "Ah, yes. It was very, uhmn, comfortable." he saw a smile flicker across Greyback's face. "Oh! Sorry," he just remembered his manners, "Good morning to you too." they lay in a comfortable silence for the next hour or so, then a knock at the door made the werewolf growl low in his throat.

"The Lord requests Potter's presence at once. He wishes to know if he has forgotten about his lessons already." Harry heard a gruff voice say through the door.

The alpha wolf felt the young boy shudder slightly. Out of duty to his charge, and duty to his promise of lycanthropy he bellowed, "Today I will be turning Harry Potter into a werewolf! The Dark Lord may expect him tomorrow, or the bite will kill him for leaving my side!"

To this, Harry felt both great relief and dread. He heard the man scurry away and he looked up at the werewolf, "You're turning me? Today? Will it hurt?" he blushed deeply after this and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I just rattle on sometimes." he sighed.

Harry was...different from any other human he had ever met. He wasn't shrewd or prude or distasteful like all the other Death Eaters had called him. No, he was - what was the word - charming? Irresistible?

No! The boy was taking over his thoughts, his life. Shit. This wasn't good. He hadn't even seduced him yet, but he was so naive and sweet. Trusting he may be, but willing, he was not. He let out a small laugh, "No, Harry. It won't hurt. I'll be right there, to make sure your okay." he smiled warmly at Harry who blushed and thanked him, stuttering. He chuckled, the boy was innocent, but he'd change that.

After they were out of bed and dressed properly, Greyback walked over towards Potter and put one hand around his shoulder onto the boy's back. His other arm slinked carefully around the boy's waist, pulling him close to the older man. "Harry," he breathed down hungrily on the teenager's neck. Hearing a whisper of 'Fenrir....?' in return from Harry, Fenrir bit down onto the teenager's neck, hard. "Mmmmmnnn...." Fenrir attacked the nape and released just in time to see a trickle of blood leave the bite mark. He licked it off and swallowed.

Now, the boy was a werewolf, and Fenrir could smell that enticing scent emanating from him. It was the same one that he had smelt before, but it was stronger and held more power. On instinct, Fenrir identified it as the smell of a mate. A submissive mate. His submissive mate. "H-Harry...." he managed to get out, forcing himself to not take advantage of the 15-year-old school boy right there.

Harry was swaying back and forth. So dizzy...but that aroma coming from the Greyback was intoxicating. "F-Fenrir, you smell nice."

Fenrir controlled his lust, just barely, and pushed Harry a ways away from him. "Harry we need to stay near each other for the next twenty-four hours so your wolf can adjust to me and not see me as a threat to your life."

Harry just nodded dazedly and leaned against Fenrir again. he was so tired...

Fenrir watched his mate drift to sleep. Fenrir was exhausted and he sure his cub must feel the same way. "Pup," he gently brushed some hair out of Harry's face and flicked his cheek, "_Pup,_" he said more strongly when the boy showed no signs of waking up. As his young mate stirred, he added, "We should go eat. Usually I'll go hunting and then bring it back for you and I to share, but since you just got here, I think we should eat with Voldemort and the others. Only once, unless you wish to continue." Harry nodded.

"Help me up?" Harry asked, to tired to move right.

Fenrir chuckled. So the boy was tired. It was amazing he could stay awake at all after that. "Sure Harry." he picked the boy up dressed him, then proceeded to dress himself. His clothes had always been rather ragged, and the boy's were no better. Harry flushed beet red when Fenrir changed him, but didn't look away from the man's eyes.

Harry rather liked Fenrir's clothes. They were definitely too big for him, but they were warm, and they carried Fenrir's scent. Oh, that scent! It was pure bliss to his sensitive nose. "Uhmn....how far is the dining hall?" he asked, still sleepy.

Fenrir understood why Harry asked this and picked the boy up bridal style while saying, "No need to worry, love. I'll carry you there. Try to relax, it's not anything like the meeting. We all just eat, talk a bit, and then leave. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry replied, trying not to sound nervous. Voldemort wasn't SO bad, he just liked torture. Whatever floats your boat, as the muggles say. Harry just didn't like the looks some of the Death Eaters threw him. After smelling Fenrir, he understood what they meant. They were looks of lust and desire. He felt that whenever he could detect Greyback's scent. He felt safe with the man, even though he had just met him the day before and he couldn't help but know that Fenrir was his chosen mate. "Can....can I ask you a question, two actually?"

Fenrir thought this odd since that in itself was a question. "Sure pup. What is it?"

Harry blushed thoroughly, "Uhmn....actually...." he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Not bothering to wait for an answer, Snape strolled in, a grave look on his face. He stood there, as if waiting for Harry to finish his thought, "Uhmn....it can wait until later I guess." he finished in a quiet voice.

Snape seemed satisfied with being allowed to speak and said, "Potter. Greyback. The Lord wishes to see you both in the dining hall for a feast celebrating you," he pointed to harry, "being here with us. If only temporarily." he sneered.

Fenrir growled, "_Snape_," said Snape took a step back, obviously not expecting a harsh reply, "We were just on our way. Surely that much is obvious?"

Snape gained back a bit of confidence and said, "Of course. I have been given orders to escort you there, though. Not sure why, I am just supposed to." he added the last bit when Greyback narrowed his eyes in a suspicious manner.

"Fine." Fenrir said after a moment of thought. He held harry close to him in his arms. "Harry, can you walk? It's not far." Harry nodded. He set the boy down and he began to walk out of the room, both men following, surprised he remembered the way.

When they arrived, the doors swung open and a dimly lit chamber came into view. It was quite morose, in Harry's mind. It had a high ceiling and stonewalls, like the rest of....wherever he was. The torches gave barely any light, but you could see, and that's all that mattered he supposed.

The tables were arranged in a circle again - what was it with Voldemort and circles - and nametags sat beside each plate. Every plate, Harry noticed in awe, held different food on it. He knew a few of their - the Death Eaters - favorite foods, like Malfoy and Snape's and the food on the plates was definitely their favorites, so he assumed everyone got their pick of what to eat. He walked slowly, and found his place to the very right of Voldemort.

Well not the VERY right, but extremely close. Snape sat next to Voldemort and Harry was between Snape and Fenrir. They were first to arrive but everyone else soon filed in and Voldemort entered at last. Everyone rose, so did Harry thinking it rude not to, and then sat after he took the first bite. They all remained in a comfortable silence for a while as they ate, Harry eating some very raw meat. It wasn't his favorite, in fact he didn't even like meat, but when he took a bite, it became the most heavenly thing in the world. Savoring every bite, he ate at a slow pace like everyone else in the room.

After dinner Harry said good-bye to Snape who had surprised him by cordially saying that he would like to visit him later that evening and check up on how he was settling in. Apparently the man...cared.

Fenrir led Harry back to their rooms and when they arrived, the older of the two sat down on the make-shift bed in the corner and motioned for Harry to come sit with him.

Harry did so and awkwardly breeched the subject of mates with the man he had just met a day previous. "Well, there's this really great smell wafting off you, and I've read about werewolves and mate before...and I was wondering...if I'm your mate..." he said, pausing every so often to gather his wits and try to phrase it without sounding like an idiot. He didn't think he succeeded.

Fenrir smiled and Harry blushed. The werewolf looked...ruggedly handsome when he smiled. "Yes Harry, you are. At points like this two werewolves would usually consummate their mating bond and the dominant would start courting the submissive, in this case I would be the one wooing you."

Harry nodded in understanding. He had read about that before in a book on werewolves Remus had given him. It had been infinitely interesting. He ducked his head and scooted closer to Fenrir, reaching out and securing a shaky hand around Fenrir's upper arm.

Fenrir looked at Harry, eyes wide. "Harry, are you...?"

Harry didn't let him finish, and he cut in, "This is my first time, so I just...I know it'll hurt but I only have one request. Please be gentle." He leaned up and kissed Greyback square on the lips.

The man grunted and pushed Harry back on to the furs, "Of course, love. I would never hurt you. I will never let anyone else hurt you either. You are mine...and I am yours." He attacked Harry's jaw-line with nips and kisses, discarding both of their clothes in the process.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to do, so he let his senior take over and just felt for the time being. As Fenrir's hands roamed his body, he felt electrifies, like he was being completed, piece by agonizing piece.

Greyback felt similarly as he prepared Harry (he wanted to finish this quickly, they would have time for more slow, romantic love-making later on) so that their bond could be complete and he wouldn't have to physically restrain himself from ravaging Harry roughly. He stretched Harry with a third finger and then left him, only to replace his fingers with his prick at Harry's groan of disappointment.

Harry winced as Fenrir entered him. It hurt, that was for sure, but there was also overwhelming pleasure. He screamed in both agony and want for more. He was on the verge of release and as he spurted out on to his and Fenrir's bare stomachs, he felt his mate's warm seed fill him as the man pulled out. He was disappointed it had ended so soon, but he was glad he had gotten over the initial pain at least.

They lay there together, Fenrir redressing them lazily.

Soon they heard a knock on the door, and Harry remembered that Snape had said he was going to stop by tonight. Getting up and smiling shyly at Fenrir, he answered the door. He supposed Snape should be here when he asked Fenrir his second question. After all, he would be a great help in the long run and who knows, maybe they would even learn to get along.

**A/N: Sorry the Fenrir/Harry action was so short, but I had to entirely re-write this chapter after I finished it once, because some things just HAD to go. But don't worry, I promise that there will be much longer, much better scenes later on. I sort of rushed this one. Once again, sorry! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Decisions

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, really, I'm super sorry, but my new school year started, and before that I got broken up with, and all that crazy stuff. Anyway, I plan on updating much more quickly now. I don't really like this chapter very much, but here it is. Also, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. **

Harry opened the door and Snape strode in, doing his best to remain calm at the strange sight before him. Fenrir sat up lazily, motioning for Harry to come sit on him. The boy complied with a small smile. "Snape? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to check up on Potter. I feel...obligated to do so, and not just because his mother and I were good friends," Snape explained quietly.

Fenrir narrowed his eyes but allowed the man to sit on a chair Harry had conjured for him.

"Well I suppose that Snape will be able to help me with this…if that's all right with him that is..." Harry said.

Snape nodded, "I suppose I can help you with something Potter, as long as it isn't too troubling. It is my job after all, to educate and help youth." He grimaced, and Harry knew it was because he disliked his job.

Fenrir grunted, "Well get on with it then pup."

Harry nodded, "I've decided I want to stay here. People aren't as bad as I thought they'd be, but I still feel like I have a duty to my friends from the light. They care about me, and I care about them. They've helped me get through so many tough times…I want to protect them, but I've noticed hat Dumbledore doesn't care at all about anything but winning the war and using me to do just that. I just...want to protect my friends, but become dark."

Both men looked at him quizzically. "How would you do that Potter?" Snape asked, making sure not to use Harry's first name. It was difficult, seeing as how his eyes, such a bright and vibrant emerald, were so much like Lily's.

Harry responded nervously, "I want to leave and be a spy for the dark."

Fenrir smirked, obviously proud that Harry was serious about wanting to stay with the dark, with him.

Snape stared at Harry then spoke quietly, "Spying is... indescribably hard. You will serve both sides, just be faithful to one in particular, though no one but you and the leader of that side can know. Dumbledore will know with Legilimancy, anyways."

Harry shook his head. "I've gotten better at Occlumency. I practiced over the summer and I can occlude successfully now. It'll be fine, really. I just don't know how to go about spying."

"The arrangement is acceptable then I suppose, if what you say is true. I will explain what you need to know immediately." Snape decided, still slightly worried.

"What?" Fenrir asked. "What's acceptable?" he saw the look on Snape's face, "Oh. Right, the spy thingy. Okay. I'll allow it, for now. But if they even touch one hair on your head," he said turning to Harry, "They will all be dead, and you will be locked up for none but me to see." Harry just grinned at the sentiment, quite liking the idea.

Fenrir and Harry led Snape to the other room so they could discuss the matter in depth, without being overheard by anyone who may be passing by the room in the hallway.

Snape took a seat in the one chair available and watched as Harry changed his shirt. Potter, had a well-toned physique. His muscles (most likely from so much Quidditch), were scattered lightly up his abdomen. They weren't pronounced like a weight-lifter's, but they were apparent.

Dear Merlin, Severus Snape was so sexually repressed he was becoming a pervert. Thankfully Greyback threw Harry a new shirt - Snape couldn't help but notice it was one of the werewolf's own - and the boy put it on. He looked good in it, Severus had to admit. He cleared his throat when Greyback advanced on the boy hungrily; apparently he had the same thought the potions master did.

"Right then. Down to business." Harry said. "What would my schedule be? My duties?"

"You would stay at Hogwarts during the school year as usual and come here for holidays, winter and summer. The Dark Lord would still insist on your training, so I would train you at Hogwarts, along with Greyback who will no doubt want to make sure you're all right." Greyback nodded, "When you're here, the Dark Lord will train you. Go about your usual school business, and find out information about the Order. Keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. You can tell Lupin you tried to stop her death. He'll believe you. You did, after all, resist from making it worse than it would've been." Harry nodded. Fenrir nodded. Voldemort nodded.

Wait, when did he get here? Snape turned around and kneeled, "My Lord, I apologize for not asking you first. Potter wishes to join us and spy, as I do. May he, my Lord?" Severus was fearful he would be punished severely for this. A painful Crucio was more than likely about to come his way.

Voldemort nodded again, "You will not be punished Severus, get up." He did. "Good. Now, Harry, I am glad you have decided to join us so quickly - though I cannot say I expected it. I will let you spy on the conditions Severus set down. Greyback however, will not accompany you to Hogwarts. He will stay in Hogsmeade. It would be too risky otherwise, bringing a werewolf into the castle. You and Severus may visit every morning for the training, so I suggest you get up earlier than usual."

Everyone agreed to the terms and left Harry to go back to the Dursleys. Greyback would accompany him and stay there to protect him until it was time to return to Hogwarts. Bringing only the pile of furs, some of Fenrir's clothes, and a few personal belongings, the two set out for their new temporary home, Snape as their guide.

They arrived late afternoon and Dudley answered their knock on the door. Snape pushed right past him, into the Dursley's house. "What the-Who are you? Why are you here?" His eyes suddenly lit up as he saw Harry with maniacal glee.

"Hey, freak! How come you came back late this year, too afraid I'd kick your arse?" Dudley snickered wickedly. Fenrir growled low in his throat. Dudley backed up a bit in fear, unconsciously giving them room to enter.

"Come Harry. We should get inside, it's frigid out. Wouldn't want you to catch cold." Fenrir said, smiling down at Harry, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him inside, away from the cool air. Harry nodded and came inside.

Dudley just stared as they made their way into the living room through the kitchen to find Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sitting in front of the television. "Who are you?" Vernon asked in a rage, his face turning purple, "What do you want? The freak's not here!" Harry stepped forward and his Uncle noticed. "Oh, there he is! You came back late from school this year. Not like we want you, but you left all the chores to do to Dudley! Poor Dudders had to clean the garage. He actually got a blister! It's your fault, you lazy, good for nothing-" but his insane rant was cut off by Fenrir stepping in front of Harry protectively.

"_Don't you dare come near him._"Fenrir growled dangerously at the fat man, "_He deserves better than to live here, but we have to for a few months so just stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours._"

"WE?" Vernon asked, his face blue now. Wow, his face had changed into an array of colors by now. "What is this WE? We only have to take care of the freak. Not his weird friends! Get out now! Take the freak to if you want!" This was when Snape chose to come in.

"Mr. Dursley, I assure you you do have to take care of Potter AND Greyback. Otherwise, a certain Dark Wizard will some and kill you. Ah, who is this?" he looked pointedly at Mrs. Dursley. "Tuney? Is that you _Tuney_? I haven't seen you in ages. Too bad I have to see you again at all." he glared distastefully.

"YOU!" Aunt Petunia shouted, pointing at Snape. "Y-you!" she promptly fainted. About an hour later, she woke up. No one had spoken since she slept besides Vernon who agreed to put up Greyback and Potter for the rest of the summer after being on the receiving end of some particularly nasty curses. "We have to put up with them for almost three months? But-fine...I get it. That Snape boy threatened you. He's such a - oh, you're still here." she glanced at Severus who gestured for her to continue her comment. She didn't comply, knowing it would cause trouble.

"Greyback." the werewolf looked up, his trance broken. He had been staring at Harry rather fondly, watching him make a snack and some tea for everyone. Severus agreed whole-heartedly, the boy somehow made cooking look like a new version of foreplay, even though that was just his perverted old mind acting up again. "You should expand your things and put them in Harry's room. Then come back down so we can explain the situation to the boy's relatives." Greyback did so, but came back down with a cage.

"Why do you own a dead bird Harry?" he asked his younger mate.

"What?" Harry turned around. "Hedwig! What the hell? " he turned back and sat the tea and snacks down. "You didn't feed Hedwig?"

"No, boy." Vernon spoke grinning, "She made to much racket. She didn't deserve food." To this Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at his Uncle's face.

"You bastard. She's the only family I had left!" Harry roared. Snape put a hand on his arm.

"Harry, I can give her a potion for nutrition. She'll be fine, she's not dead yet. Just close to it." Severus released the boy's arm when he was sure Harry wouldn't kill his Uncle. Harry nodded sullenly and allowed his Professor to take his owl and feed her a potion and some food. He saw Hedwig move slightly and let out a breath.

Fenrir put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "My things are in your room. Shall we explain our situation?" Harry answered that they wouldn't care as long as they left soon. Fenrir nodded but told anyways, "Harry was going to be killed by a Dark Wizard by Voldemort, you know that much I'm sure," the Dursley's nodded, well Petunia did and Vernon gaped at him.

"This year, at the end of his school year, Harry came into contact with this wizard, Voldemort, and was going to be killed. Harry had, in fact, just killed one of his followers, Bellatrix Lestrange. She had, in turn, killed Harry's Godfather, Sirius black. I know, lots of information, but try to follow along here."

He saw Petunia's already confused face and Vernon's expression of 'I dunno what yur sayin...' and continued, "Seeing that Harry was quite powerful, Voldemort offered Harry a deal. He would kill harry then, or train him to follow his cause and control his magic. Harry, being logical, took the chance to live, and now is in Voldemort's favor. His friends however, are for the 'Light Side' and Harry wishes them no harm. So, Harry is a spy for the 'Dark Side' and is protecting his friends from his comrades, while gathering information for Voldemort who now want Harry to remain safe and sound. Severus Snape," he gestured to the potions master while Petunia nodded in understanding and Vernon just left the room, "is also a spy, though I have recently questioned his loyalties. He has followed Voldemort explicitly, but I doubt he is for our cause as Harry is."

"Voldemort doesn't wish for domination, he wishes for peaceful control. He wants Britain to listen to him while he tortures those who oppose him. His world will have no war, it will be controlled by one person and he will rule kindly if his followers follow him kindly. I see you understand. Thank you for listening as you did and for putting us up for this summer. We appreciate it."

He smiled to the woman and then took a sip of tea. "Ugh, Harry. Your tea is terrible. I suppose the way you make it has no impression on how it tastes if you don't add the right ingredients." he gave Harry a playful smirk, which was returned with a blush.

Snape saw the teasing grins the two werewolves exchanged and said quickly, "Why don't you show Greyback the house Potter? I should catch up with Mrs. Dursley. Perhaps you could explain all the arrangements, including who will sleep where." Greyback looked like he was about to protest and bite something so Snape shot him a glare. "Go on Potter." he won a smile from the boy and began to engage in conversation with Mrs. Dursley. "Well, Petunia, how has life been to you?"

"Life has been normal to me, thankfully, except for the boy being here every summer. You, Snape?"

"Severus is fine, please. It has been kind besides Potter being abysmal at the very subject I teach. Although there were, of course, times it was not so kind as to spare me any shred happiness. Times like when Lily died, and when I took the Dark Mark, and when Potter was captured by the Dark Lord, and when Greyback was chosen to-" he paused, "Chosen to..." _Take care of Harry,_ he finished in his head, "turn Harry into what he is." he lied, although that was one of those moments as well.

Petunia nodded, "Turn him into what exactly?" she asked purely out of curiosity and disdain for her dead sister's son. Now he's been turned into something. He's even more of a freak than before.

"A werewolf." Snape answered in a monotone voice.

"A w-what? A w-werewolf? Don't be absurd, they don't exist. Wait, do they? Magic does so...they exist. The boy's a werewolf? But on the full moon he'll kill us all, and Dudders, he's in danger too!"

"No. He won't. He was changed by a pureblood werewolf, so he'll be docile. Pureblood, here meaning born as a werewolf. He will, however, experience a minor pain if he does not mate during the full moon, especially in October, since it's a werewolves mating period. Oh, Merlin, I didn't think of that!" Severus felt terrible. Harry would either have to sneak away from the school for three days during the October full moon or experience pain, and the Dark Lord would not allow Harry to come to any sort of pain at all now.

"It wouldn't be like that if he hadn't found his mate already, but he had, so he'll die if he doesn't. Damn." he was mostly talking to himself now, even though Petunia was still listening.

He bounded up the stairs to talk to Harry and Greyback about it, but ended up opening the door to an awkward situation.

Greyback had Harry pinned down on the pile of furs and was attacking his small lithe body with licks and kisses. He had just started to nibble on Harry's ear when Harry moaned loudly. There must've been silencing charms on the room if he hadn't heard them downstairs. Suddenly, the boy spotted Snape and stopped Greyback dead in his tracks. They both stared at the man who was watching the situation, eyes wide in shock. He hadn't expected them to go about their business so quickly.

Greyback growled low in his throat and frightened Severus to next Christmas, "_Snape, leave, NOW._" When the potions master made no motion to indicate that he was leaving, the werewolf bared his teeth and growled loudly, as if enraged beyond point of return.

"THIS is exactly what I have come to talk about with the two of you." Snape said, raising an eyebrow to the boy that lay beneath the feral wolf-man, the boy-who-constantly-blushed. "It seems Potter has been found in a compromising situation. We wouldn't want his Potions Professor to hold it against him, would we? I suggest you get your hormones under control so I can say my farewell's and try to forget this ever happened."

The werewolf backed away from Harry slowly, almost languidly in fact, and Severus was sure he saw a flicker of lust and amusement in Potter's eyes. "Something funny, Potter?"

"Just that you used to take points off Gryffindor if I so much as dropped my quill and now, here I am, naked and aroused under a werewolf that works for Voldemort and you just care about saying good-bye." Harry said, smirking slightly.

"What are you implying Potter?"

"That you've gone soft."


	4. Higher Than Ever Before

That was the last straw for Severus Snape.

"Really?" he asked, his voice full of pent-up anger and annoyance, "Well then! Maybe I should deduct points, or better yet give you a detention? You wouldn't learn anything that way, you never have!"

Harry was about to say something but Snape cut him off again, "Listen Potter, I would love to kill Gryffindor's chance at the house cup so early in the year that school hasn't even started yet, but then Dumbledore would know why I deducted points. He'd know you were shagging a werewolf, he'd know that you were now a spy for the 'Dark Side', and he'd know where my true loyalties lie! We can't afford that set back. Besides, no matter how much I despise Greyback, I have grown accustomed to you." he saw Greyback snarl, "No you bloody werewolf, not like that. He's like a colleague to me. Anyways, the entirety of it is that we need to find a way for you two to get together during the full moons while we are at school. Understand?" his rant was cut short as he took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure, which had suffered greatly from seeing the alleged activities of the two werewolves.

Greyback swallowed visibly, "I hadn't thought of that..."

"Of course you didn't, you bugger! You were to busy attacking Potter's body with your tongue!"

Greyback seemed to - was it even remotely possible - blush? "Well I...he's my mate, what else can I do? There's a very strong attraction between the two of us. Now, about Hogwarts and the full moons," he paused and looked at Harry, "We must mate during the full moons or you will experience an unbearable pain. I will not be able to stand you being hurt Harry."

"I thought it was just a twinge, except on the mating moon of course." Snape's eyebrow went higher than ever before.

"No, that's a rumor." Fenrir took hold of Potter's hand, "An understatment of the highest degree. You will feel as if you are dying, but the pain doesn't stop until after the full moon has dissapated. Around three days, I'd reckon."

Harry paled, again, and stood abruptly, "Then what are we going to do about it? Do I just leave the grounds and wander around Hogsmeade until I find Fenrir's house? Does he come to Hogwarts? I don't get it!"

The older werewolf embraced Harry tightly. He put one hand on his back to stroke it soothingly, "Don't fret, precious. We'll find a way darling. We'll just meet half-way. In the Forbidden Forest, I think would be best. Snape?"

And everbody turned to Snape.


	5. Dudley Is Dense

And everbody turned to Snape.

"Fine. I'll escort the boy down during the full moon, and cover for him in October," he grumbled, not seeming at all please with the situation.

"Why do I need covering for?" Harry was beyond confused at this point.

Severus sighed and held the bridge of his abnormally large nose, "Because Harry," Greyback growled at his mate's first name, "Oh shut up mutt!" the growling did not cease, but it became ore controlled, "Thank you. Now Harry, October is the month of the mating moon for werewolves. Unlike other moons, this one requires direct contact between two mates at all times. The pain for failing to do so has already been explained to you," he gestured towards Fenrir with an incline of the head, "by your own mate. As such, you will miss three days worth of classes so that you do not experience said pain. Do you understand?"

He waited for the yound teenage wizard to acknowledge this in some way but he didn't. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND MR. POTTER?" the boy nodded vigorously and edged closer to his alpha.

"Good. I must take my leave now, for Albus will wonder where I am. I already have a story planned out, so play along accordingly. Now listen carefully. Harry was captured by the Dark Lord and taken back to the hide-out. He was placed in Greyback's arms to do with as he pleased, since he had been most loyal as of late. I rescued him late at night and we escaped without being discovered. I am not under any suspicion as of yet and will most likely remain so."

Snape seemed to pause, contemplating something. After a moment, he said, "Now, good-bye Harry, Greyback."He then dissaparated faster than Harry could say 'wow'.

"No wonder Dumbledore thinks he's on the 'Light Side'." Harry commented off-handedly.

"Yes. You do know why Dumbledore treats you as well as he does, don't you?" Greyback pulled Harry back against him and against his chest, ruffling the teen's hair.

"Of course. If I didn't I wouldn't be a spy. Besides, I don't like being his little weapon of disposal. I'm my own person," Harry said defiantly.

Greyback growled low in his throat, "Okay," Harry continued quickly, "So maybe I'm your person. Same difference."

He led the older werewolf downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Petunia setting the table. "Hello Aunt Petunia. Should I make dinner now?" Harry walked over to the counter where a slab of meat, steak actually, sat in a plastic-wrapped package.

"Yes," the woman replied shrewdly, "Mr. Greyback has settled in, I take it?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

She gave her nephew a pointed look, "Boy...that Spinners end boy - excuse me, Mr. Snape - said that you were a...a..."

"A werewolf?" Harry finished for her. "Yes, Aunt Petunia, I am a werewolf. Don't worry I won't hurt anyone, you, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley included."

Her expression of disdain became a grimace of disgust, "I see. Good. Now, on to other things. The Spinner's End Bo-Mr. Snape, said that you, being a...thing, and all...have a - oh, God - a mate?" Her lip curled up and Harry knew she thought he was even more of a freak than he was before.

Harry sighed and answered her truthfully, "Yes, I do. My mate is a kind, strong, well-bred alpha. I don't expect Uncle Vernon to accept my mate, but I think at least you will try to treat him with SOME respect."

She gawked openly, "Him?" It was an astoundingly quiet whisper, but it was full of shock.

Harry frowned, "Yes, him. I know you don't approve, but I suppose you never did. At least you aren't yelling like some people would. Thank you for that, by the way." he graced her with a small smile.

SPLAT!

Petunia looked dishevled to say the least, but managed to gain some of her wits about herself when she heard the splatter that was made when her nephew flipped the meat over in a pan. "I thought werewolves would like meat. Vernon and I have eaten already. Dudders is staying at a friends tonight so he'll be eating there. Mr. Greyback can have it and you can have what's left, boy. Understood?"

Harry nodded curtly and took the meat out of the pan.

Petunia threw him a look, "Why are you doing that? It's not done yet!"

Fenrir laughed loudly in a deep voice, "The pup knows I hate my meat cooked. Raw's the only way to eat it for a werewolf like me. Shame he isn't the same way."

Petunia seemed to finally understand, "You...are you his mate?"

Fenrir nodded, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Oh God! That's why you're staying in the same room as him!" Fenrir nodded again. "...Just don't...try to be quiet at night please. Our room is very close to the boy's and we can hear him speak at night. So we'll be able to hear...stuff...that you might do." She blushed profusely.

"Don't worry about that Tuney. He may make a lot of noise during, but being wizards, I'm sure one of us can set up a fairly good Silencing Charm." he pulled Harry, and the plate of meat, over onto his lap. Petunia stared.

"Pup. Eat." The older werewolf held up a piece of the meat with his fingers and held it up towards Harry. He waited as the younger wizard bit it out of his fingers and finished eating it before eating his own portion of the delicious morsel. "Thank you wench." This was clearly directed at Petunia who ignored it with a huff.

"It's getting late, I should be getting to bed. Vernon and I will be up at 7 tomorrow, I expect breakfast to be ready by then boy." Petunia nodded as Harry said he understood completely. She began her trek upstairs and into here bedroom, away from wizards and werewolves and mates, and back to her quiet life as a housewife.

Back downstairs...

"Fenrir, what are you doing?" Harry whispered furiously.

"What's it look like Pup? I'm initiating our nightly mating ritual. We won't be able to do this much longer since you'll be going back to Hogwarts soon." Fenrir licked the blood off of his young mate's cheek, which was dangerously close to his mouth, and put a hand up Harry's shirt, feeling his chest.

Harry batted his hand away. "Well stop it! Now!' Fenrir relxed his hand and his arm fell to his side once again. "If you want to initiate anything, you'll take me upstairs first and place another Silencing Charm on our door." Fenrir smiled, showing yellowish teeth. "Please." he pleaded, hoping the man would be kind enough to spare him even more embarrassment.

Without speaking at all, Fenrir picked Harry up bridal style and carried him upstairs. Once in their room, he placed a charm on the door and layed Harry out onto the bed, never losing an inch of the touch they had established on the way up. He made quick work of both of their clothes, fumbling momentarily with the muggle contraption named 'zipper'. Harry almost burst out laughing, but thought better of it. Relishing in the skin to skin contact, Fenrir bit down hard on one of Harry's nipples, then flicked his tongue over it repeatedly, soothing the pain, and adding to the pleasure he was causing the young boy.

They awoke the next morning at 6:00 am. "Harry, wake up." Fenrir nudged his nose against his Pup's side.

"Mnnn...five more minutes Fenrir?" he asked sleepily. When the alpha shook his head, he got up slowly, dressing himself in some hand-me-downs from Dudley that were torn in too many places to count.

"No. You'll wear my clothes until we leave here. I won't have my mate subjected to filthy rags." Fenrir tore off his clothes and dressed Harry then himself in elegant furs that were clean, but ragged. They gave off a wild but dignified look that Harry couldn't get enough of.

"Thanks" he murmured to the older man. They walked downstairs together and Harry started some pancakes and eggs. Also, he put some bacon in a sperate pan, for Fenrir and himself. After about half an hour of comfortable silence, Fenrir returned to the kitchen. He had taken a look around the house while Harry cooked and he didn't like what he saw.

"Pup. Why aren't there any pictures of you? I want to know what you looked like before you cut your hair so short."

"Really? I can't see why you would." Harry sighed, "There aren't any pictures because for the first eleven years of my life I lived in a cupboard. Then I was ignored besides my chores and cooking, so there wasn't any time for pictures. I wasn't wanted. Ever. It's fine though. I didn't care anways." he put a hefty amount of food onto the five plates that Aunt Petunia had left on the table the night before. One for each of them, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, Harry, and Fenrir. The two proceded to sit down at their designated spots, next to eachother at the farthest end of the table near the kitchen, and waited for the others to get there.

"Pup. Did they really lock you in a cupboard? And leave you there all night every night?"

"I got to eat if I was good. But that was my first eleven years on Earth. Yes."

Things were silent again, until Dudley returned home and sat down at his spot, farthest away from the werewolf and the freak. "Freak! I like my eggs scrambled, not sunny-side up! Make them again!" he screeched.

Fenrir growled low in his throat. In his mind he recited the mantra, _For Harry. Don't skin the little fatty and burn him to death. For Harry._ Thankfully, Petunia came in at that moment and told Dudley that he had to eat his eggs the way they were because if he didn't, the freak (Harry) might do something weird to the next batch. He agreed immediately and Harry thanked his Aunt silently.

"Vernon will be getting breakfast at McDonald's this morning on his way to work. Same with dinner and lunch. He'll be back at 8:00 tonight. I expect everyone to be in bed by then. Unerstand?" Petunia said, her usual cocky tone back in full force.

"Why's the freak's freaky friend here Mummy? I don't like him. Make them go away!" Dudley sneered. Harry chuckled, "What's so funny freak?"

"Nothing Dudley. Nothing, except for the fact that we'll be here for the better part of three months. Or the worst part." he sighed with this last bit. Harry was beginning to regret his decision of coming back here, even if it was required.

"It's true Dudders. I can arrange a sleepover for you every night at one of your friends though? Is that better sweety?" Petunia coddled Dudley as if he were a Prince on a Pedestal. He grinned hautily and said yes. The rest of the morning passed quietly, with the ocasional name-calling from Dudley, or stingy remark from Petunia. All were against Harry, and Fenrir did not like it a bit. Unfortunately, the protectiveness brought up another of the full moon's bad feelings in him.

"Pup. You don't have any chores today," he looked pointedly at Petunia who nodded, frightened, then continued, "Come. I want a shower and then a day in bed to rest...among other things."

Harry bit down on his bottom lip. He knew Fenrir's come hither voice when he heard it, and this was it. It was rough, demanding, and extremely sexy. He knew he should say no and save himself the trouble of explaining himeslf to Dudey with no help from his Aunt, but he wanted Fenrir. Badly. Maybe it was tonight's full moon, maybe just a random sexual spur that needed fullfilling. Whatever it was, Harry nodded vigorously.

"What other things? Why would the freak be involved in stupid stuff like your shower or time in bed?" Dudley demanded. He was so dense sometimes it was almost funny.

Petunia looked away and waited for Hrary to explain things to her dim-witted son. He did so...in great detail.

Harry smirked, knowing this would be fun. "Well Dudley, here's the thing. I'm a werewolf now, as well as a wizard. Fenrir Greyback here," he pointed towards Fenrir, "is my mate. We have sex every night now, and tonight is special. Our first full moon together. Both of our sex drives are at full-throtle presently and he wants a shower. He'll probably do some weird version of foreplay in the shower, and then once we're in bed, he'll take me long and hard, unti lI can't walk properly anymore. It'll be great. It'll hurt like hell, but it'll be great. I won't go into ay more detail, it'd be to graphic, but I think you have the general idea - the jist - of it." he turned swiftly at Dudley's disgusted/shocked face and allowed Fenrir to carry him upstairs.

Maybe he'd tell Dudley everything that happened later. Just to get on his nerves. Maybe.

**AN: So yeah there's that. Thanks for reading and being so patient with me since I didn't update for a while. That was due to Honors Biology class and not having the time due to loads of homework. Sorry! But I plan to update more often now since I have multiple chapters written and I just need to edit them , there's this button. It's magical. It takes you to a place where your opinion is genuinely listened to by myself. So if you could just press review...Thanks!**


	6. Remus' Crazy Conclusions

The three months, or what was close to it, had flown by quickly. Uncle Vernon had kept to himself, going to work and eating out so he wouldn't have to be in the freak's presence. Aunt Petunia had, coincidentally, taken care of her petunias for most of the time. But what had really made Harry's summer was when Dudley was ignored completely by Fenrir. Harry had no idea why, but the fat little boy had wanted to get his mate's attention all day, every day.

Once, Dudley had even walked in on Fenrir and Harry when they were 'playing rough-house' and had asked the older werewolf to come and hang out with him instead of 'playing' with the freak. Apparently, Fenrir understood this and smirked, licking Harry's chest in a languid repetitive sort of way. Dudley had stormed out and Harry was left confused. The day of their departure, Harry was packing his things, Fenrir watching.

"Pup." Fenrir said in a steady voice.

Harry looked up from his trunk and Hedwig (Snape's potions had given her NEW LIFE!) and asked, "Yeah, Fenrir?"

"I'll miss you."

"You'll what? I'll see you everyday." Harry looked confused again, an expression that seemed to become part of his daily schedule during the summer.

"It's not going to be the same. I want you to promise me that you won't look attractive to anyone at your school." Fenrir finally faced Harry and growled low in his throat, "I won't lose you pup, not after we've mated. Promise me!"

Harry winced at his alpha's harsh tone, but couldn't help but become aroused at Fenrir's possessive behavior.

"I can't promise you anything Fenrir, since I'm just so damn attractive to everyone around me." he smirked, purposefully trying to enrage the older werewolf. His eyelids narrowed in arousal as he heard Fenrir speak gruffly.

"_Come here, Puppy. Now!_"

Harry snickered as Fenrir commanded the impossible. "Sorry, my alpha, but we have to get going. As you so sweetly put it, now. I don't want to be late for my first day back, that just makes saying our temporary good-bye's harder."

He laughed out-loud at the look on Fenrir's face. "Fenrir, we'll be there, close to each other. I can always come see you sometime in the middle of the night and play. It's not like Severus can keep either of us away, he knows the risk and he's not willing to take it." he smiled warmly at the older werewolf.

Fenrir stood up and pulled Harry into an embrace from behind. "Don't tease me little puppy, I know what you're thinking. 'Tease the big bad wolf and see him kill your evil potions professor, right?' Or are you just defending him?"

Harry smirked and leaned back into the embrace, "Oh don't worry, I only have eyes for you my 'big bad wolf'. Anyways, it's potions _master_ not professor."

Fenrir growled, "_Never call anyone master besides me, puppy."_ The man's grip tightened around the younger, picking him up off the ground and holding him bridal style. "Thank you for reminding me that we must leave. Let's go, my sweet." He proceeded to carry Harry out of the house and apparated to King's Cross Station.

"Fenrir, put me down. You'll get caught if you go onto the platform!" Harry whispered frantically.

"You think I care?" Fenrir growled back. Harry shut up and let Fenrir carry him through the barrier with his things magically in tow. "Stay out of trouble, and stay away from others. If I even hear a rumor about you speaking with someone else that I deem unworthy or unprecedented, you will watch them die and you will be _punished." _Harry smirked, knowing Fenrir's form of punishment was a very rough spanking. He might just have to do something bad on purpose.

"I'm looking forward to it." he retorted haughtily. "Hopefully it's another spanking..." he trailed off.

Fenrir smirked back and said, "Let's hope. Harry, good luck on your first day back, and don't forget what I said. They will die, and I will be angry. So remember only me, my precious."

"I'll remember. Don't worry Fenrir, both me and my wolf know who we belong to." Harry slinked away from the older man and stepped into the train entrance. He paused mid-step and looked back at Fenrir, "Try not to jerk-off." Fenrir's playful smirk made Harry feel a certain hardness between his legs, "At least not without me."

Fenrir watched as his pup boarded the Hogwarts express and took pride in the fact that people were screaming around him, finally noticing him among the bustling station. Fortunately, he hadn't been seen with Harry, but he did have to leave or get caught. He apparated to Hogsmead and found a lovely house that overlooked the ocean. He knew his young mate would like it, and he was proud, once again, that he could provide so well for Harry. He didn't give a fuck what Snape thought about his new home, but he was pretty sure Snape's hatred towards Harry had become something entirely different, something Fenrir was going to be very wary of.

Meanwhile...

Harry hopped into the farthest compartment from the front he could find. Remus Lupin was already there. He would apparently be teaching at Hogwarts as DADA professor this year once again. The younger wizard sat down across from the older and leaned back against the seat, hoping Lupin wouldn't catch his new submissive wolf scent.

Lupin sniffed the air, his eyes widening. He then shook his head as if dismissing any thoughts he may have had as impossible, "Harry!" he exclaimed, reaching for the boy.

Harry reared back in disgust at being touched by another man, another wolf besides Fenrir. This was a mistake. Remus looked hurt and confused and Harry sighed, hugging the man. "Remus, how are things?"

"Things are alright. I missed you over the summer. How did you get back?" Remus kept his tight hold on Harry and the younger man squirmed unconsciously.

"Snape rescued me in the night. He...I don't know what happened to him, but he returned me to the Dursleys. I was so scared...but Snape saved me. I'm so thankful...I don't know what I would've done." he gripped the man's back lightly, and forced tears to fall from his eyes.

Remus looked at him in both sadness and relief. "It's okay Harry, everything's going to be alright. Just as long as you're okay." Harry was stunned by this. "Harry, you're like a nephew to me. An amazing, wonderful, perfect nephew. All that matters is that you're safe." Remus released the boy from his grip and sat back down in his own seat across from Harry.

Harry waited for someone else to come into the compartment, but no one arrived. Harry picked up a book that Fenrir had given him on werewolves. He would have to know everything about what he now was, or die from not knowing. He chose to know.

"You're reading a book on werewolves?" Remus asked quietly. There was curiosity in his voice, but underneath that there was a hint of worry.

Harry gulped; he should've been smart enough to keep it hidden. "Yes, I thought that since Snape and I are sort of...friends now, we could look for a cure for werewolves together. He agreed, reluctantly," Remus chuckled and Harry grew in his tall tale's confidence, "He said I should read this. I need to know the basics about being a werewolf if I am to understand how to cure one." he tried not to let his obvious rage show at the fact that most people thought of his gift as a disease. It was successful, Harry knew, when Remus said, "Oh, okay. Good for you. Ask me any questions, and I'll try to answer them. I'll leave you to your reading now."

Harry returned to his book, but was distracted by thoughts of Remus' earlier conversation with him. What was going on here? Why hadn't he asked more about his time in Voldemort's hold? Harry eventually brushed such things off and was able to delve into his reading once more.

He saw the train pass Hogsmeade as he looked out the window, and gasped, knowing Fenrir was there right now.

Harry was first off the train, even though he was in the farthest compartment from the doorway. He quickly found Ron and Hermione and retold his stories, while both of his old friends acted miserable and sorry for him. He knew it was only an act though, after seeing Fenrir's true emotions for him. They walked fast paced to the Great Hall to eat, and when they were finished, Snape cornered Harry on his way out of the hall.

"Mr. Potter," he said smoothly, "I do believe we have things to discuss about a certain Lycanthropy Cure Potion, correct?"

Harry blanched, knowing he'd have to go quietly sooner or later. "Right, sir." he followed the older wizard into the dungeons and through a door leading to his private quarters. "Wow, Severus, it looks great down here. All black, I like it." Harry commented truthfully.

Snape half-smiled, "Good. You will spend a lot of time here. You will work on researching a cure for Lycanthropy and do your homework here, while I grade papers among other various tasks. Understood?"

Harry nodded, knowing the potion would have to be at least started for Remus to continue believing him.

"Also, work on hiding your smell more. Take a shower, or make a smelly potion. Lupin says you smell like a submissive werewolf and have the dominant Greyback on you." he smirked, "We all know how true that is."

Harry glared at the man pointedly, "Shut up, Severus." he bit his lip and mused to himself. Suddenly he said in a quiet voice, "You're kind of like a father to me now, you know. Or as close as I've ever gotten."

Snape gaped openly at the boy before him. Was Potter going crazy? "Well, I don't know whether I should say my thanks or insult you right back." The younger man smirked playfully and tackled his potions master to the ground.

"You could do both?" Harry joked back.

Snape felt himself go red and pushed the confused brat off. "No. Get to work, and then go to bed. We'll see your alpha first thing tomorrow. I'll meet you at the gates at 5 a.m. Understood?"

Harry nodded and set to work, not looking back to say good-bye when he left for bed. He was too tired to do so, and knew he'd be late for sure tomorrow, unless his wolf craved intercourse.

He awoke the next morning to silence. It was 4:30 am. The wolf had its needs, as Harry had predicted. He quickly got dressed in some of Fenrir's clothes and put on his cloak. Going outside, he saw Severus waiting at the Hogwarts main gates. Once he greeted the man, they apparated off to Hogsmeade together, unaware of the pair of amber eyes that followed their movements.

Remus stepped out from behind the bush and drew a very wrong conclusion. His first thought; Snape, Snivellus Snape, was trying to woo Harry - his Harry. He would have to do the unthinkable...kick Snape's royal arse.

**AN: So, that was that and thanks for reading everyone. Thanks to all those who reviewed! It's a book, a box, a cookie, NO! It's the review button! And if you press it, I'll be soooo happyyyyyy. :) Until next time!**


	7. That Damn Schedule

Harry and Snape landed right outside Fenrir's house in Hogsmeade. Gasping when he looked up, Harry saw a lovely home with a seaside view. "This is his house?" Harry had never taken Fenrir for the type of guy who would want to stare at the ocean.

"I didn't think he'd like this type of place..." he trailed off, knowing Snape would think he thought of his alpha as everyone else did, a cold-blooded killer.

Snape just chuckled, "Yes, Harry. This is his new home. He fire-called me very specific instructions on where this place was and what to do when we arrived."

Harry looked up at the older wizard, confused. "What do we do now then?" he asked.

"There is no we, Potter." Snape's harsh tone had returned. "_You_ will go inside and meet him. Meanwhile, _I_ will wait here until I am told to enter. Go on, I'll be fine out here." he ushered the boy towards the door and he knocked. The door did not open, but the sound of multiple locks unhinging was heard. "Mr. Harry Potter wishes to gain entrance to your residence, please. I, potions master/professor Severus Snape have accompanied him for his safety. A certain Remus Lupin is a potential threat, in my eyes, and I hoped to discuss with someone a form of action to be taken against an arising problem." he said curtly. Harry didn't think he had ever heard Severus speak in such a submissive voice before.

Snape sent a look of confirmation at Harry, "Ah... yes. Same here, except I'm Harry Potter." he smirked, "And Severus Snape here has kept me safe for my travels here, which he conducted without warning, I feel I must add." Snape growled at him and Harry knew he had gotten the man in trouble.

What fun, what fun, poor Snapie's got a bug between his buns...arise...what the hell was that about...he shrugged and Snape raised an eyebrow at his odd gesture.

The door opened a crack after a moment, and Harry sidestepped into the house, smiling and waving to Snape as he did so. The moment the door had closed behind him, a dominant male werewolf jumped on top of him, tackling him to the floor, "Ah...! Fenrir!" he started giggling as the large man licked his ear, "Stop it! That tickles, you bastard!"

Fenrir looked down at his pup, hunger evident in his eyes. "Pup," his voice was husky, not like the dog, just really low and aroused, "I've missed you. Come play with me, puppy." he gave Harry a pointed look and motioned for the younger to follow him with his finger.

Harry followed his alpha and was led into a large kitchen where rows of shelves were lined with plates, cups, and other various cooking necessities that were nailed to the walls. "It's a beautiful house, Fenrir. Do I get to cook here sometimes?" he asked, hoping the man would say yes. Despite popular belief, he actually enjoyed cooking, and looked forward to the chance of cooking for his mate.

Fenrir nodded and smiled at the younger man. "Only if you're good. I don't eat anything cooked usually, but I'll make a few exceptions for you, my precious." he pulled Harry flush against him by the waist, "As long as I get something in return."

Harry held back a moan as Fenrir squashed them close together.

"Fenrir," he started, "I'd be more than willing to do anything and everything with you, but as it is, Severus is waiting outside, and it is rather chilly this time of year as winter approaches. Perhaps, he could come in and we could begin our training, or whatever you had planned for today?"

Fenrir nodded reluctantly and let Harry beckon Snape inside. Funny how two days ago, he would have killed anyone who tried to come between him and his pup when they were about to mate, but now he would let Harry go and wait for the boys' full attention. It was much more entertaining that way anyway.

Severus sat down at the table across from Greyback, while Harry made tea for them. "Greyback," he paused, searching for words, "I assume you are treating Harry well?"

Fenrir growled low in his throat, "Why would you care, Snape? He's not your concern, and he's definitely not _your_ mate!"

"Of course not," Severus obviously feared the man when he was angered, "He is like a son to me. Though I have moments of desire," he paused to look at Harry who either didn't catch his comment, or didn't mind.

"Though I have moments of desire, I think of him as my son. The son I never had. I know not to cross you Greyback, and I would not make unwanted advances on Harry, especially while he is my student, the Dark Lord's favorite, and your mate."

Fenrir nodded, understanding. He knew that he could be quite intimidating, and was glad it was part of the reason Snape stayed away from Harry, it made pride for his ability to protect his mate swell up in his chest. "Good. I have a training schedule for him." He gave Snape a paper, and Harry an identical one when he had finished preparing the tea he had started and had sat between them, giving them their cups.

They looked over the schedules in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, then Snape looked up, "It is acceptable."

Harry gushed, "What? There's virtually no time for me to spend with Fenrir or you on here." he said to Snape, then looked at Fenrir. "You know how much we need to be together more than anyone. Especially after your obvious lust after not but 3 hours apart from each other." he glared at the men. He supposed he might've sounded a bit childish really, but he wanted time with his mate!

Snape found this amusing. Greyback was, apparently, very dependent on Potter. Either Harry was excellent in bed, or the mating bond was extremely powerful. It was probably both, he thought silently. "Alright. We will adjust the schedule then. He should be given time to speak and 'hang out' with us, no matter how annoying he may be."

They then spent the next twenty minutes trying to figure out a way for all of them to be happy and for Harry's training to get done.

Fenrir nodded, "Here's the revised copy then," he read aloud from a new sheet of paper, "5:00-6:00 am ~ Harry wakes up and practices physical attacks with me; 6:00-7:00 am, Harry practices dueling with Severus; 7:00-8:00 am, Harry eats breakfast and gets ready for classes; 8:00 am-3:00 pm, Harry goes to classes; 3:00-5:00 pm, Harry does homework and studies; 5:00-6:00 pm, Harry studies potions and his other subjects in depth with Severus; 6:00-8:00 pm, Harry researches spells and other various things he wishes to know about; 8:00-9:00 pm, Harry eats dinner; 9:00 pm, Harry goes to sleep, starting his schedule over in the morning again, in a daily pattern after that. While he is being taught by us, he may spend some time taking a break to talk with us...among various other things of course in my case."

Harry bit his lip, then nodded. "Okay, that's good." Severus nodded and they chatted for a bit, Fenrir starting to call Snape, Severus and became friendlier towards him. Harry knew why, he wasn't stupid. The man knew he thought of Snape as a father figure and he wanted to get close to him, as they would most likely be in-laws one day. Harry grinned at this and chuckled a bit, getting confused looks from both older wizards.

As Harry and Severus made their way back to Hogwarts, they ran into Professor Lupin, sitting outside Hagrid's shack, chatting with Hagrid in a rather angry matter. "Harry! Where were you? I've been worried sick," he glared at Snape, "And you! You get away from my pup." he pulled Harry close to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller figure.

Harry flinched slightly at Lupin's touch but the werewolf didn't notice, "Remus," he said in a soothing voice, "Professor Snape was helping me gather a potions ingredient I needed for this year, but forgot to buy. It was in Hogsmeade, and it wasn't safe to go alone, so he brought me there. That's all, Remus." he added the last bit at the older mans disbelieving expression.

"I see." he said thoughtfully, "Well, You'd never lie to me Harry, so I trust you...and Snape, if only for now." he growled low in his throat, but released Harry.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and motioned for Severus to follow him, "Thank you for your concern, sir. I'll just have the potions master escort me inside so you don't worry even more" he said in a teasing voice at Remus who brightened immediately.

"Okay kiddo! Be careful cub." Remus chuckled and walked back over to Hagrid to finish their conversation over a cup of tea with a much better attitude.

Harry started walking in silence with Snape back to the castle until finally he spoke, "I'm not a cub anymore, so Remus can just go worry about someone else." he grimaced and walked at a faster pace subconsciously.

Snape followed in longer strides, "Lupin is just mourning his loss. With Black dead, he's become extremely over-protective of the only real friendship he has left. You. Try explaining that you are careful, and maybe he'll lay off a bit, giving us both less to worry about."

Harry glared at the man, but nodded in resignation. "Fine. You'll be there with me when I do though." he smirked as his previous glare was returned.

"Agreed." Snape concluded. "Now, about your schedule..."

Harry groaned. The last thing he needed now was to talk about that stupid schedule.

Snape pressed on, "Mr. Potter," they were back to formalities since they were now inside Hogwarts and were almost to the Gryffindor portrait. "I expect full compliance from you about this. Understand?" Harry nodded, "Good. The training starts tomorrow, and you will wake up 20 minutes before the schedule says so that you can spend a maximum amount of time practicing combat with Greyback."

Harry smiled warmly as they reached the portrait hole. He walked up to it and Snape stayed behind, "You know professor, you could call him by his first name. I'm sure he'd be glad you would, since you're important."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked quizzically.

"I mean, you're like a father to me. He was making an obvious attempt to get along with you this afternoon, and you barely remained civil. Perhaps, more effort on your part could lead to you accepting him marrying your 'son' one day?" they younger wizard walked through the portrait and shut it behind him, just as Snape was about to fume about marriage.

Severus stormed away, sweeping through passing groups of students like a hawk on the prowl for its dinner. Marriage? Was the boy completely insane? Greyback definitely wanted to marry Harry, but would the boy's father figure allow that? He decided the answer was no. Not only would no one accept the boy-who-lived marrying Greyback - unless the Dark Lord won the war - but he would be trapped with the homicidal werewolf for the rest of his life. Well, he already was, since they had mated, but Severus would be damned if he was going to be the father-in-law of Fenrir Greyback!


End file.
